Forbidden Consequence's
by Poisoned Sidd
Summary: Shino gets attacked by an unknown force and the left over damage is put against him, however that's not even the end of it. Shino gets attacked again...Involves a RioxShino pairing.
1. Not Lying

**Hakkenden: Toho Hakken Ibun, regretfully does not belong to me..Sadly, Enjoy anyways.**

Waiting, and waiting, followed by more waiting. It was becoming overly obvious that Shino was becoming more and more irritated by the minute. His brow began to curl and veins were beginning to pop out. It wasn't helping that Murasame keep pecking Shino on his head.

The house reeked of murderous intent when Kaname walked in. Almost afraid to walk into the family room; thinking it was Rio, Kaname walked into Rio's office only to see Rio. Kaname looked at him shocked.

"What?" Rio asked looking up from the few papers he was working on.

"Weren't you down stairs?" Kaname asked.

Rio looked at him confused. "I've been here since I finished work at the church." Rio replied almost in completed monotone as he looked back down at his papers.

"Then who's in the living room?" Kaname asked slamming his hands down on Rio's desk.

Rio looked up as his patience began to slowly dwindle, "Most likely Shino, he's grounded and isn't allowed out the mansion."

"What he do this time?" Kaname smirked, "Destroy a dango house, for not getting his order right?" He asked sarcastically.

" No, he was trying to test his limits and ended up destroying a whole forest." Rio said dead serious.

Kaname stood their shocked. He had expected something bad to happen, but not to this level.

Rio continued his paperwork again after realizing he had stopped working on it. Kaname took a seat on one of the side chairs. He was still wondering why Shi no had a murderous aura when he was only grounded to stay inside. Which wasn't the first time. He built up his courage to go back down stairs and discover what's eating at Shino.

The second Kaname came into Shino's field of view he was glared at tremendously. Kaname gulped at the threat he sensed come from Shino's eyes. _If looks could kill,_ Kaname thought to himself.

"What do you want?" Shino growled not taking his eyes off Kaname as he sat down.

"Just wanting to find out what made your mood go bad." Kaname smiled.

Shino's glare only intensified as he started to speak, "Satomi Rio, simply let my words go in one ear and out the other like usual. However, this time it really wasn't my fault. We were ambushed by someone. The only problem is that i've got absolutely have no idea who it was! That doesn't give Satomi the right t completely IGNORE ME!" He yelled.

Kaname looked at the ever so furious kid and he thought to himself, maybe this was worse then it seemed. He knew most people wouldn't attack a twelve year-old boy without an exterior motive. Even if it was a sport or demon of some sort, Shino's spiritual energy was enough to scare them off.

Shino turned towards Kaname, "You should go talk some sense into him. I mean you've lived with him longer." Shino scowled.

Kaname looked back and seemed to be debating with himself when he finally looked at Shino with a _fine but you owe me _look, as he walked back up the stairs._  
_

**Thanks for reading my first chapter of Hakkenden fan-fiction. I hope you enjoyed it, please comment if you noticed or had any problems with it. I do already have a storyline so there won't be any dramatic changes, but if you do have any ideas I'd appreciate it. They help more than people think they do.**


	2. Taken

**Hakkenden does not belong to me. Sadly, :(**

Upon arriving in Satomi's office, Kaname sighed. He opened the door and walked in. "You know, you could hear the boy out for once. For all we know he could be telling the truth." Kaname tried to get his point across.

Satomi stood up; his eyebrow twitched, "I'm pretty sure he's not and that leaves no room for agreement, now if you'd please, I've got work to get to because of a missing forest." He sat down cutting out all room for discussion.

_He's quiet stubborn when it gets to this point. Lets try something different._ Kaname thought to himself. "Fine, then have your precious Shino pout, because your to stubborn to realize he's not all trouble. That the destruction he causes is mainly because he's helping someone else." Kaname started walking out the door.

Satomi's poker face began to fade, "Then Mr. Know-It-All, what do you suppose I do to fix this rather troubling fix I've managed to get myself in?" He looked up at the sneaky fox about to walk out the room.

The tail and ears seemed to fade as he looked at the sparkly blond, "First, you should start off by listening kid before you try and cut him off."

The blond seemed confused, "I don't cut him off!" He denied.

"Pfft! Mata mata, Don't lie. You know very well yourself, that you barely let the poor boy speak when he's in you're presence. I know for a fact that's why he normally rushes out of here while insulting you, and Souske scowls at you when he see's Shino upset after leaving your office." Kaname laughed.

Satomi looked at his desk then back to Kaname as if was somewhat reflecting on himself, "And? Then what?"

Kaname smirked, "Let's start one step at a time. This way nothing gets missed. I'll stay in here and help. We can decide what to do after we figure out went down inside the, no-longer-here-forest."

Satomi agreed and waited as Shino was called into the office.

A Few Minutes Later...

BAMM! The door slammed opened and a hot-headed kid stormed in the room. "YOU! YOU! YOU! YOU! I BLAME YOU! YOU DIDN'T WANT TO LISTEN TO ME A SECOND AGO, AND NOW YOU WANT TO?" The boy paused for a minute, "...you want to listen to me?" The boy asked. "Are you feeling okay?" Shino asked.

Satomi sat back as he realized he never really did listen to the boy. It was shocking enough to him that the boy thought he was feeling sick, but for it to completely silence him for a moment, left HIM, Satomi Rio, in silence. He sighed and looked at the boy who had found his ways to the chairs without making a noise.

"Hello again, Shino-kun." Kaname smiled.

"Are you more than the eye makes you out to be? I mean I knew you would try, I just didn't think you'd succeed." The boy took a minute to breathe. Which at some point he had forgotten to. "Explain. How'd you get the great Satomi Rio, to listen to your plea?" Shino asked with a mischievous glare in his eyes and a grin on his face.

Looking at the younger boy, Kaname decided to play along in the boy's game until he got bored of it. He grinned back at the boy.

The two just glared at each other without a word made by any of them. Then the two busted out laughing.

"Hahahahaha,you, are something else Shino. I knew you were good at hiding you're thoughts but to think you could show someone exactly how you fee without even blinking is something even I can't do!" Kaname continued laughing.

Shno whipped the tear that started to fall from laughing so hard. He tried to stop laughing, "..Pf... PFF.. pfft.. Hahaha! Never...Never laughed so hard In my life! Still don't even know why I'm laughing in the first place! But it's not like it would hurt any one.." Shino laughed.

Satomi sat back in his chair as a gianthead ache formed in his head from listening to the two guys laugh their heads off for apparently no reason at all. He looked up at the two, "Hey, Shino, mind telling me already what happened in that god forsaken forest?" Satomi asked the still laughing guys.

Minutes go by without an answer, "Shino? Shino? Shino?...SHINO?!" Satomi yelled. Still no slammed his hands on his desk and the two stopped laughing and looked at the furious man.

"What? If it's about the forest,I told you already I was attacked by someone I nor souske know. Had you listen you would know that. My problem is, I don't think their done. Something about them gave me a bad feeling." Shino informed.

Satomi looked at the boy and asked if that was it and the boy nodded his head. He was then dismissed from the office.

Kaname looked at the ever so pondering man and asked, "Mind explaining what you're thinking before you make an irrational desition and regret it later."

Satomi looked at the sly fox and sighed, "I'm deciding whether I believe him or not. Something rational if you knew the kids real personality not just what he shows you."

Now Kaname was pondering on what Shino said with much precision.

Down Stairs...

Shino signed. A bad feeling was creeping it's way into Shino physic as he sat in the chair, slowly falling asleep. He figured Satom wasn't going to believe him what so ever and decided he would figure a way to handle this himself without involving anyone.

He leaned back and let out a big sigh and gently fell asleep. Murasame strered in his arm trying to wake Shino up from what ever was causing him so much distress. Failing to do so, he to fell asleep.

Pain irked throughout Shino's body.

**Thanks for reading my second chapter of Hakkenden fan-fiction. I hope you enjoyed it, please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Even if you don't like it, tell me what you don't like about it.**


	3. In Trouble

**Hakkenden does not belong to me. Sadly, :(****Sorry it took so long! Took a break...**

Shino woke up in the forest,without a clue on who attacked him. Simply surrounded by tree's and an obnious feeling that reeked of trouble. Somehow he realized that this enemy was going to be more trouble than any other he's faced before. He was beginning to wish Satomi realized this wasn't one of his shenanigans.

Meanwhile back at the mansion...

"Shino? Shino, where are you?" Kaname yelled throughout the mansion. "Satomi decided to let you off the hook. Shino, Where are you? He wants you to help with the reconstruction of the forest. Since, Murasame can create one with barely any effort. Apparently." He continued, starting to worry. "Shino?" He repeated.

Souske walked through the door. He heard Kaname yelling for Shino. "What's wrong with Shino?" He asked.

"Well, Rio, let him off the hook, but I can't find him anywhere. You know where he is?" Kaname asked while scratching his hair.

Souske's eyes widened. "Kaname, Shino wouldn't leave without telling you. Even if he doesn't like Satomi-san, he wouldn't leave without saying anything." Souske replied hesitantly.

"Yeah,I came to realize that after the monkey deity incident. But, it is really weird. I could come to understand him leaving without telling Rio, but not telling you, is giving me a bad feeling." Kaname decided.

The two paced upstairs to Satomi's office.

Kaname sighed, "This is like the third time I've been in here, today alone. This is really starting to bother me." He complained as he opened the door.

Satomi sighed setting his paper down, "Now what, Osaki?"

Kaname then sighed again. He could feel the agitation in Rio's voice. He decided to choose his words wisely, "Shino's not in the mansion, nor did he inform Souske of where he was going. It gave me a bad feeling. Thought you might know something." Kaname smiled hopefully.

Complete and udder shock wiped Satomi's face for a second, but was immediately removed before someonecould second guess it. "That's a problem. I know Shino acts like a rebellion most of the time, but when it's really important he tells people enough information so he can be found. Or enough information on what he's doing." Satomi pondered.

They all sat in silence for a few minutes trying to decide both where he was/ what he was doing and on what to start with.

Souske broke the silence, "Either way, we need to find Shino. I'm pretty sure sitting around here won't do any good. I'll have the others help. This way we can at least try to find him." He yelled trying to cover his agitation and worry, but somehow failing a little.

They both forgot what happens to Souske's mood when Shino's not around. Even if he tried to hide it sometimes his façade started to slip without him realizing it. He walked out the office and immediately turned into Yashiro.

Both Satomi and Kaname were despairing on forgetting about the rest of the Eight Dogs and about Souske's Shadow; Ao. They hoped it wasn't Ao who had Shino because the last time the two of them met Shino was almost consumed by Murasame.

The last residents in the office looked at each other with realization that they both had the same thoughts. They got to work.

At Kobungo's Family Inn...

Souske rushed in as Yashiro and tugged on Shinobu's pant bottoms. Then he moaned a cry trying to get the young boy into another room. Noticing his intentions Shinobu complied.

"What Souske-san?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"The others..." Souske panted. "Where are they?" He panted politely.

"Oh!" Shinobu understanding what Souske wanted. He smiled, "Wait here. I'll get them, they should all be here. Genpachi should be off by now. The others doing what the others do should be hanging out in the dinner." His smile faded into a pout, "Don't leave. I'll bring them here. If you do then we'll all have to look for you and that just be a mess." He said as he walked out the door.

Souske sighed.

Inside The Forest...

"Hello? Anybody there?!" Shino yelled. Then froze in a guarded posture as the tree leaves whistled and the presence of many people appeared.

"Ah, He Woke Up." One said amazed.-_male_

"He woke up indeed." Another replied as if confirming.-_male_

"To bad. He was cute as he slept." One said disappointed._-female_

"Who are you guys?" Shino asked suspicious.

"Guys? Were not all Guys!" One pouted._-a different female_

Shino stuck his tongue out to mock the one getting upset. The others in the trees began whispering about the nerve the kid had, about how he couldn't read the situation. Letting Shino discover than there was at least Fifteen people hiding in the tree's.

"Don't worry kid you'll find out sooner or later." An obnoxious voice whispered._-male_

Shino confused only muttered, "Huh?" Then he was surrounded by a three people covered in masks and black clothes. (Like ninja's)

One was on his left arm and One was on his right. The third stood behind him.

"We are one, but many... The curse can't break without being broken... Orders are Break and you shall be broken...Fall into the darkness... Remember... Sins are unforgiving... Break and be Broken... The curse was found...And a curse was added..." The third repeated over and over again.

Shino tried to turn around and ask what, but before he could the third one inserted something thin like a needle in the back of his neck and he'd passed out.

What seemed like hours passed. The leaves stopped whistling and the presence was gone... Shino tried to open his eyes, but immense pain stopped him from opening them all the way. He moaned in pain. A black shadowy figure appeared before him as he passed out again.

**Thanks for reading my third chapter of Hakkenden fan-fiction. I hope you enjoyed it, please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Even if you don't like it, tell me what you don't like about it.**

**Who's the shady figure? What about the unexplainable people? Find out next chapter... Maybe..**

**Sorry my chapters are so short. I figured if they were short they'd be written faster. **


	4. Yoshiro?

**Hakkenden does not belong to me. Sadly, :'(**

Back At Kobungo's Family Inn...

_Everyone was just gathered and some are just walking through the door. Satomi Rio and Kaname Osaki are also in the room._

Sousuke did as Shinobu told him, he waited for everyone was gathered, as patiently as he could. He was pacing back and forth throughout the room. Deciding that telling them all at once would be faster than telling them one by one. He calmed down once Satomi walked in. He wondered why to, but then thought it must have been what Shino told them when they first got there. _"Satomi, saved my life, so don't be mean to him. Truly I act like a abrat around him, but I'm supposed to. I can't give my TRUE age and TRUE story to anyone but those who already know. Unless I have to. But, you need to show respect to all those around you. That's the role you've played and have to keep playing. Even if I don't like that you don't get much say in anything. Thanks Sou, and sorry."_ Rung in his head since he went missing. He tells himself to calm down to collect himself but, somehow it's not working.

Keno and Dosetsu were the last ones to enter the room. The rest were already sitting down enjoying small talk.

"Sousuke-san, I've gathered everyone." Shinobu smiled at his achievement.

Sousuke smiled back and walked towards Satomi. "I'm probably going to need you to speak. I'll get agitated in the middle of it and completely blow what Shino has going for us." He whispered.

Satomi figured what he meant and walked to the front of the room and Sousuke went to the back and sat down. Satomi then explained the whole situation following Shino's disappearance and about him going missing. The entire room went completely silent as he explained the plan to find Shino.

"Kaname and I developed bracelets using the beads you guys own. Unfortunatly we couldn't make one for Sousuke since, he doesn't have his bead. So, he'll be using Shino's temporarily. There used as a communication device, and they tell us where you are. Kaname and I have to stay at the mansion because we don't want to draw unneeded attention from the church. We also have to go there to finish the bracelets using the beads you each are holding. The bracelet's match the color of the bead you've got. Without further ado, lets get to the mansion and start looking for Shino." Satomi finished as they all walked out the Inn to the mansion.

Each got there bracelet and were heading out the door. Satomi stopped them and told them the plan again so that the weren't any problems. Then the barrier shook.

"Everybody, get away from that door." Kaname said.

Everyone did as told. Kaname summoned the foxes and Satomi summoned Yatsufusa. Then everyone else summoned there demons and stood waiting. Ayami rushed into the room about to faint from all the energy, Chikage was right behind her when she did. She was furious. She turned the whole mansion into one of her barriers and locked all of there spiritual energy away as Ayami started coming back.

She shot up and stared at everyone in the room, not knowing some of them she stood behind Chikage as she spoke, "The barrier was shacking from the front in here and I was worried for Shino. Then I decided I should come and help if anything." She paused and looked back at the crowd infront of her and puzzled, "Where's Shino?"

Pain filled everyone's faces. Chikage caught the picture and made Ayami pass out.

"Satomi, you owe me and explanation as to why my friend isn't here. But, I guess I should be glad. If he was here and released his energy, my Ayami might have died from all the energy forming in this room." Chikage explained.

Sousuke went to go and tell her what happened but stopped. Her face twisted with utter confusion. Then the others, then his.

_Hibiki, it hurts!... Help me..._

_Satomi, it hurts!... Help me..._

_Kaname, it hurts!... Help me..._

_Shinobu, it hurts!... Help me..._

_Sou, it hurts!... Help me..._

_Rang throughout the heads of each person in the room. All eight dogs, and four god family, and gods heads. Each knowing who it was. A single tear fell from Sousuke's eye._

"That was Shino?" Kobungo asked.

"Most likely, he's the only one who knows my true name besides Ayami, that is still living." Chikage replied.

They all looked at her with curiosity.

"All I heard was my name, It hurts! and Help me... In a little kids voice." Dosetsu stated.

They all looked back to Sousuke. However, he was having problems on his own. Pain and denial exploded on his face.

"Sousuke-san?" Shinobu asked.

"Yoshiro's... not staying put like he usually does. Probably.. emo..tionally triggered by Shi.n..o's voic..e." Souske said as he shifted into Yoshiro. Then ran and sat in front of Satomi. He barked and his tail wagged.

"Well, that's unusual." Kobungo stated.

"This is Yoshiro. Not Sousuke. It's to no surprise that he acts like a dog. Yoshiro." Satomi said. "Roll over." He commanded.

Yoshiro rolled over.

"Guard." Satomi ordered.

Yoshiro stood up sat in front Satomi and looked towards the others. Kobungo walked near and was going to walk over to Satomi to whisper something in his ear. Yoshiro stood up and started growling. The hair stood up on the back of his back and he guarded Satomi.

Satomi smiled and snapped his finger, "Good boy." He said happily.

Yoshiro stopped growling and ran towards Satomi for his reward of a pet down. Satomi complied and began petting Yoshiro. Everyone stood there in amazement. They all started laughing at the dog loving Satomi. Then froze. Yoshiro started growling again. This time louder and more fierce. However, there was hesitancy.

Satomi turned his head and looked Chikage in her eyes, "Take down the barrier." She nodded her head and did. The barrier was dispelled.

All the trapped spiritual energy was back to. The door slammed open and Ao walked in like nothing was going on and he owned the place. He was surrounded by a barrier and Shino was on his back.

Satomi was furious.

**Thanks for reading my fourth chapter of Hakkenden fan-fiction. I hope you enjoyed it, please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Even if you don't like it, tell me what you don't like about it.**

**I want to thank bluesoul, for pointing out my spelling mistake of Sousuke's name. I've been spelling it souske when it's supposed to be sousuke. Thank You!**

**I also wanted to reiterate that this story takes place after meeting Fusehime and Ao stole Sousuke's bead again, for those who are and may be confused.**


	5. Satomi's Contained Fury

**Hakkenden does not belong to me. Sadly, :'(**

Yoshiro ran up to Ao. Completely oblivious to the surrounding threat caused by Ao's appearance. For one Keno's always had it out for Ao, Sousuke's had it out for him since the Fusehime incident, and right now Satomi because his Shino was on his back. That alone caused problems for everyone in the room.

Chikage was the only one sane enough to think without murderous intentions; since she doesn't really know Ao. So, with her rational thinking she calmed herself and recreated her barrier. Shino was here and using his spiritual energy and Aseno could have an attack any minute now.

Of course everyone else was confused so she decided to play peace maker.

"You people need to calm down. Nothing is going to figure out this situation if you all keep acting the way you are." Chikage explained. "Sir, if you would kindly set down my friend we would all greatly appreciate it." She waited for his response.

He smiled ginually kind with wide eyes. He certainly hadn't expected someone to talk to him rationally with Shi-chan on his back. He smile slowly started to disappear. "I'm afraid I can't." They all stared at him with confused wide eyes. Satomi was going to say something when he was cut off. "Please do not misunderstand, we may have our differences, but under no circumstances would I, on purposely, harm Shino. The last encounter we had I had no idea she was going to do that." Ao stuck his hands up. "And for me I'd gladly hand him back over to you guys as I can't pick him up yet, he won't seperate from me."

Now they were all even more confused. He huffed. "Shinobu-kun would you care and try taking Shi-chan off my back?" Ao asked.

Shinobu nodded and tried to take Shino off of Ao's back. Tried to. When he reached up to grab him a barrier surrounded Shino making it impossible to take him off. He shook his head, "I can't take him off his back there's a barrier."Soo nodded the same when I try to take him off. A barrier surrounds him and I can't take him off.

Satomi calmed himself. Ignoring him in a fit of blind fury, won't help the situation any. He took a deep breathe, "Where did you find Shino?" He asked.

Ao was shocked. "I was walking through the forest to get back inside Central, you know the one the spirits keep hidden from normal people so that they don't get attacked by man eating demons?" He nodded. "He was lying half-awake lying on the forest floor. He thought I was 'his' Souske when I picked him up."

Now they all knew something was wrong. Shino himself said he doesn't go through that forest. He they one that put the spirits there on the task of keeping humans out. For him to be there half-awake? Something happened in the forest. Even before that really. He was here in the mansion before he was there. So, how'd he get there?

Ao's shirt shifted and he looked back at Shino. He smiled softly when he felt Shino's eyes open.

"Put me down?" He asked in a husky voice, as if he hasn't used it in weeks. Ao nodded, and he went to set Shino down.

"Shi-chan where were you?" Kaname asked.

Shino pouted slightly, "I was sitting in the reclining chair when I got sleepy so I went to sleep. When I woke up I was in the Spirit Forest. Then I was surrounded by weird people hidding up in the trees. Then three were standing on my sides and behind my back. He started chanting something like, 'the curse can't break without being broken... Orders are break and you shall me broken... Fall into the darkness... Remember sins are unforgiving... Break and be broken... The curse was found... And a curse was added...' then the guy behind me stuck a needle in my neck and I passed out." He shrugged his shoulders.

Satomi thought about what the guy said. 'The curse? That could be Murasame.. The orders? Shino was right someone was and probably still targeting him... Darkness? Sins?' Satomi paled. He took a breathe and looked at Shino. He held his hand out and asked, "Shino, come here." He demanded more then asked really.

Shino looked at Satomi and he gracefully walked over sitting in front of him. Completely ignoring his hands, as if he couldn't see them. Satomi shuddered a little. He moved his hands in front of Shino's face. Nothing happened. He took another gulp of air and asked calmly, "Shino can you see my hand?" He swiped it in front of Shino again.

Shino shook his head, "I can't see. The last thing I saw was Ao standing in front of me. Since I woke up here I can't see anything." He replied calmly, but Saromi noticed the hesitation in his voice.

There eyes widened.

"You can't see?" Kobungo asked.

Shino nodded. "And Murasame's not with me."

They paled. Satomi stood up and stared wide eyed at the boy in front of him. 'THIS IS BAD!' They all thought.

**Thanks for reading my sixth chapter of Hakkenden fan-fiction. I hope you enjoyed it, please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Even if you don't like it, tell me what you don't like about it.**

**I apologize that I haven't updated in awhile. I've had somewhat of a writers block. A pretty good idea just stuck on how to get the words down right. Finally have though..**


	6. Only half

**Hakkenden doesn't belong to me.. :'(**

Of course, Only Shino would be able to be blinded and hide it like it never happened or Lose Murasame and completely set the problem aside. Seriously, what's wrong with the kid... Teen... Adult? Whatever, he needs to tell people these things.

Satomi pulled the boy into his embrace and set his chin on his head, "Shino, tell us exactly what happened." He said.

Shino sighed, "What part? The one I destroyed a forsest or I got kidnapped into one?" He asked sarcastically.

Shinobu rolled his eyes, "Shi-chan, seriously. However, Personally I want to hear about you destroying a forest."

Kobungo and Keno nodded in agreement, leaving the others laughing at their antics.

Shino nodded with a michevious smile on his face,"Well, you see that really wasn't my fault. I was walking through the forest trying to find something intertaining, and i was ambused by whoever the hell they were. I was getting pretty cornered and Murasame felt pressured and released a bit more spiritual energy than he should have. His energy combined with mine and then everything in the forest started offeringup free spiritual energy and what do you know, a giant ball of pure spiritual energy formed. Then it was released and BAMM, one destroyed forst blamed on Shino." He sighed.

Keno busted out laughing without any restraints which made it contagious for Kobungo and Daikaku who were dignitably trying to hold it in. They failed. Badly. Annoying Shino and Satomi.

Genpachi shook his brother to try and get him to control his giggles while Shinobu did the same thing to Daikaku, Keno stopped laughing a little while ago finding not as amusing when he actuall thought about it. Just that maybe he had some new teasing matterial. Hmm, maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

Satomi sighed, this wasn't getting anywhere and they didn't have much time before Shino started to experience the effects of having Murasame seperated from him. "Shino, continue with the next please." He said reaking displeasure.

Shino shrugged, "I just got out the office from telling Satomi about the mysterious people in the forest and I went and sat back on the recliner feeling a little tired. I started drifting into sleep when Murasame started to wiggle in my arm trying to keep me awake I guess, i was way way to tired to tell. When I woke up I was in the Spiritual Forest and Murasame was still in my arm. Then the wind started to rustle and I was surrounded by a group of unknown people, again. Seriously, What's with people attacking me in forests? I take care of nature. Nah, don't I?"

"Shino, focus." Satomi nudged.

Shino nodded, "A person would say somrthing completely unrelated as to why I was there and I got ticked off, so I teased them a little."

Teasing your enemys. A sigh. Only Shino. They all thought.

"Then some guy started talking and I onlypaid attention to him when he told me i would find out. But, he sid later and that ticked me off even more. Before I could make a retort Three guys were surrounding me. Two held my arms while the third told me what I told you earlier, then he promptly stuck a needle in my neck and I was forced to pass out. When I came to again, they were gone, murasame was gone, and Ao stumbled across me. My eyes were hurting me, my whole body was in mild pain. The last time I came to I was here and I couldn't see."

Satomi caught his breathe as he asked, "Shino, where did they stick the needle?"

Shino lifted up a little of his hair and pointed towards the spot in the center of his neck, to afraid to touch it. In fear of passing out again.

Satomi bent his head a little to look and his eyes widened, on the back of Shino's neck was the black half of the yin-yang sign. In the center of the white dot was a small red dot; the place the needle pricked.

He nodded letting Shino lower his arms. He then shook his head, that was a high level binding seal when used on the back of the neck like that. Whoever did it, didn't want Murasame breaking whatever they did to seal his vision.

"Well, one things for sure, Shino." Ao started, "As much as I'd like to stay and help you out, Sousuke will be coming around soon, now that Shino isn't in such a 'state' I should get going."

Shino nodded, that would be the best after all. Sousuke isn't very fond of the things his Shadow has commited. Well, he didn't either but thats all in the past already. It's best to get over it and move on. Not that he's not hinting Keno anything or anything. He just thinks that would be the best action. Which, it is. Even Keno's got to agree.

Ao left the house and no sooner did he, Sousuke regained control of Yashiro. Looking and seeing that Shino was okay he let himself sigh. Ignoring, the anger at Satomi Rio from treating like a dog. His dog insticts loving the belly rub, not that he'd ever admit it. Chose to focus on what they were going to do to get Murasame back before the side effects became to much for Shino.

Satomi was becoming very impatient with the damn crow. The damn thing absolutly loved Shino and here it is causing Shino harm. Damn things grown some backbone. Shino was beginning to start the effects of having Murasame forcibly seperated from him, if his trembling and staggered breathing were to go by. It would be a matter of time before he reverted back to when he was bed ridden. God, the questions he's going to ask.

...

To late for that huh? Never a break for those who adore something or someone.

Shino tipped forward in Satomi's lap causing him to fall on the floor, dragging everyones attention back to him. His lungs were starting to fail and he was coughing uo blood. Shit! He forgot what this felt like. His insides fell like there ripping apart and are desperatly trying to hold together by the muscles clentching. Only making the pain triple because it's cutting off his oxygen supply.

His lungs started to constrict as he tried to breathe. Only managing to cough up more blood, he repositioned himself so that he was on his back like he remembered his doctors telling him multiple times in the past. This was the part of his life he whished he didn't have to experience again. The pain and attention was enough to make him feel horrible in the past, but now that he's surrounded by people that he knows cares about him. It only makes the pain that much worse.

Souske ran and grabbed a rag, rushing back to help Shino clean some of the blood of him. Whipping his mouth and hands down a little, the memorys of the little boy that was forced to dress as a girl due to family traditions resurfaced itself in his mind.

While the others were thinking, 'WHAT THE HELL?!'

**Finally finished my sixth chapter. I will not lie, I have been a little busy with school and other things that I somewhat forgot about my story. Until of course I check my email and I find out that Aprilia Echizen reviews this story telling me she'll always follow my story, and I was like YES! My story brought out the reaction I get from reading other peoples storys. But, then there was the (Evil Laugh) and I almost hypervenalated from laughing my ass off.**

**Well I hope those who have been waiting enjoyed my story. I should be updating more often now, depending on how my imaginative skills are. 'Cuz I don't plan a thing when it comesto my storys. I get an Idea and I expand it to suit my tastes. **


	7. The Side Effects

**Hakkenden Does not belong to me.. :'(**

It wasn't hard for Sousuke to explain to the group that Shino was deathly sick before he was attcked with Murasame. Not, that they didn't deny it. But, after the second attack it was hard for them not to.

He had to have coughed up over half of his blood. The color had started to change to. From the normal red color to an almost black.

It was scary none the lease and had all of their hearts acking. Not to mention his mind is starting to revert back to that time.

Completely forgetting about who they were. Completely forgetting that his parents are already gone. That Otsuka Village has already been destroyed.

Plus he's blind.

To him it was like he just became blind over night and it freaked him out. He thought his illness was progressing and he was dying faster.

Then his hair grew out as long as it used to be.

And he completely forgot about everything, but what he knew back then. Shino as they knew him was completely buried inside his past self.

"Nee, Rio-Onesan, am I going to die?" Shino asked.

Satomi looked down at his half-brother; who was curled up in a fetal possition on a futon. His heart dropped. "No, Shino. Your not going to die."

*Sniffle*"But, the doctor said I won't make it to an adult. Said I'd never live past a teen." Shino replied.

Satomi had to hold in a sighed. "The doctors don't know what they're talking about then."

Shino nodded and small snores filled the empty room.

They moved him to Chikage's side because that part of the house looked more like Shino's old house, making it easier walking around with him being bllind and all. They had to keep Hamaji away from him, because everytime she came in view Shino could tell something was different.

But, as time pass's it's obvious that this wasn't what the attackers were waiting for.

No, they were waiting for 'Shino to Die.'

And it was coming way to fast.

The sky was starting to redden, and the anniversary of the day Otsuka Village went up in flames. It was shaking them all to the core.

This was going to be more mennassing because, this time there isn't Murasame.

Shino's memories will be released and nothing will be the same again.

Everything will start to change.

Everything.

**I know it's a short chapter this time, but I wanted to go with a vague amount of detail. This way next chapter will have more detail and it will be less confusing.**

**Thx for reaading my seventh chapter of Forbidden Consequence's.**

**Review what you thought!**


End file.
